Everything is Not What it Seems
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Thanks to their wizard dad, teen siblings, Beck, Jade, and Andre have magical powers that make growing up all the more fun, but the fact that only one of them will get to remain a wizard in adulthood really puts a spin on sibling rivalry. Jade/Moose, Beck/Tori, Cat/Robbie.


**Jade West as Alex Russo  
Beck Oliver as Justin Russo  
Cat Valentine as Harper Finkle**

**Tori Vega as Juliet Van Huesen**

**Andre Harris as Max Russo**

**Robbie Shapiro as Zeke Beakerman**

**Moose as Mason Greybeck  
Haley Ferguson as Gigi Hollingsworth  
Alan as Riley  
Ryder Daniels as Dean Moriarity**

**A/N: Pretend Andre was adopted. This is Bori, Jade/Moose,and Cabbie. Also, Andre's is a little bit younger than them, like I think 10-12. Also, instead, Jade and Andre's last name will be Oliver.**

**Info: Jade wants to go to a Crazy Ten Minute sale and when her dad forbids her to skip wizard class on Thursday to go to the sale, she must find a way to be at the Sale and the lesson at the same time. **

_ Crazy Ten Minute Sale_

Jerry Oliver is in the Wizard Lair teaching his three kids Jade,Beck, and Andre about magic. Beck demonstrates a spell as Jade plays on her pear-phone and Beck does homework. "Edgebono Utoosis." A rabbit doubles as Beck ends the spell.

"Good. Thank you, Beck. That is how you execute the duplication spell properly." Jerry points his stick at each rabbit. "Real rabbit, duplicate...rabbit. Duplicate rabbit. Real...it's...anyway, there's two now."

"What's the big deal? They're rabbits." Andre speaks, looking up at them. "Wait 5 minutes and they'll duplicate by themselves."

"Remember, as with any spell, if you don't concentrate, it doesn't come out exactly right." Proving his point, one of the rabbits bark.

"Oh." Jade looks up from her phone and smirks. "That's cool. I've always wanted a guard rabbit. You know, to scare off the mailman." Jade makes fun of it.

"I was thinking about dogs when I casted the spell." Beckdefends himself from Jerry's condemning look.

"Now, are there any questions about the spell?"

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh!" Beck stands up and waves his hand in the air.

"Anybody who doesn't look like they're about to wreck their pants?"

"The crazy 10 minute sale!" Jade shouts and gets up, jumping up and down.

"The crazy what?" Jerry asked. Jade sighs and walks over to him.

"Every year, this cool clothing story Suburban Outfitters has this crazy for 10 minutes where they practically give stuff away..."

"Boop! Boop!" Jerry interrupts her by putting an invisible remote in her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm fast forwarding to the part where the sale is more important than the magic lesson."

"Well, Hayley's gonna be there."

"Who's Hayley?"

"Don't you remember my enemy since kindergarten when she spilt juice on my mat during naptime and told everyone I had an accident?"

"This is fascination." Jerry pretends to be interested as he puts his elbows on the stand and puts his cheeks in his hands and smiles. "Tell me more."

"Well, I'm sick of Hayley. She's always rubbing stuff in my face. The point is I'm tired of her always showing me up at school. Can I please skip class Thursday to go to the sale?"

"Let's roll the answer dice, shall we?" Jerry pretends to roll dice and Jade sighs and rolls her eyes, already knowing the answer. "No. Try again later." Jerry walks to the table and Jade sighs again.

"But, dad..."

"But nothing." Jerry interrupts her. "Look, you have wizard training on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and you're not ditching."

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry." Jade sat down betweenBeck and Andre. "I'm totally gonna focus on the magic. I have a question about the spell."

"Thank you." Jerry puts his hands on the podium.

"How do we use it to get cool clothes before Hayley?" She asked.

* * *

Jade is getting books out of her locker the next day at school when Cat runs up to her in her usual happy mood. "Are you as excited about the crazy 10-minute sale as I am?" Both of them scream and Jade stops.

"I can't go."

"But I drew up a game plan so we could get into the store beforeHayley."

"I thought we agreed that we hate Hayley so much, we'd never say her name."

"But you just said, 'Hayley'."

"Ok, from now on, we'll say her name backwards."

"Anyway, do you remember that one-of-a-kind jacket in the window you've been wanting? It's gonna be in the sale." Cat replies with a grin on her face."

"It all sounds good, but I can't go. It's on Thursday. I have family commitment."

"Do you also have a commitment to letting Hayley run all over you for the rest of your life?" Jade sighs and turns to see Hayleyand her 2 wannabees making their way down stairs, and make their way to Jade and Cat.

"Great. Here she comes with her copycat crew." Jade turns back around to shut her locker. "Act like we don't care."

"Bonjour, Jade." Hayley greets her with an ugly look. "Bonjour,Jade's friend."

"Nice shoes." Cat said with a smile. Jade turned to her with a glare. "I mean, I don't care about you or your shoes."

"Yeah, I've had these shoes for a week. Oh, I mean, I'd give them to you, but I already promised them to another charity."

"No, you should keep them. They go so well your eyebrows." Jade said.

"Well, at least I don't have man hands." Hayley shoots back. "I mean, how do you get those meat stubs through your sleeves."

"What happened to you two?" Cat asked the two girls behind Haley. "Pick your nose so hard, they fell off?"

"They got knows jobs."

"When they heal, they'll be just like Hayley's." One of the girls say.

"When is Hayley's gonna heal?" Jade insulted her. Cat laughs.

"People always take shots at the trendsetter. And by the way, I saw you looking at that jacket at Suburban Outfitters and good for you knowing you need a new one." The two girls laugh at Haley's comeback but whine when their nose start hurting. "But it's mine and it'll look so much better on me."

"Not if I get it first."

"Well, good luck finding it, because I already went down there and hid it."

"Hey, that's not the spirit of the crazy 10-minute sale!" Cat piped in.

"Yeah." Hayley acted like she cared before rolling her eyes. "Whatever." An alarm on Hayley's watch went off and turned to the girls. "Come on, girls. Time to change your gauze." One of the girls gave her a bottle and she poured some of it on the floor in front of Jade. "Look everyone, Jade had an accident again!" Laughter erupts and Jade looks at them with a nasty glare.

"Hayley, this is silly. How long is this gonna go on? We have been fighting with each other forever."

"Fighting? Really? Let's see, I've won, like, 300 times and you've won none, so it's not really a fight." Hayley clicks her tongue and walks away with the two girls.

"She has won an awful lot." Cat says as Jade walks over the liquid.

"That's it! We're going to that sale and I'm gonna show her up."

"But I thought you had a family commitment."

Jade sighs before responding. "I'll work it out with my parents."

"Sure. They're pretty understanding."

"No, I'm just really sneaky." Jade says as she and Cat walk away.

* * *

Jerry walks into the kitchen at the sub-shop where Beck is washing dishes and Theresa is making some sandwhiches. "Honey."

"Mm?" Theresa mums as Jerry walks in. He grabs her arm and takes her to the table on the other side of the kitchen.

"Listen, so I need you to back me up on this. I told Jade she couldn't miss wizard class to go to some crazy sale on Thursday."

"Okay." Theresa turns to the table but stops and turns back to him. "Wait, do you mean the crazy 10-minute sale?"

"That's the one!" Beck answers.

"Thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot!" Theresa gasps.

"Well, it doesn't sound like you're gonna back me up on this."

"Don't worry. I am." Theresa is about to leave but stops. "Who's not aloud to go again."

"Jade."

"Right." Theresa leaves as Andre comes into the kitchen from the wizard lair.

"Wizard mail is here."

"Oh, wizard's weekly." Beck walks towards him. "Let's see if they printed my letter to the editor." Beck grabs a wizard weekly and opens it. Pages start flying out and Andre waves them closes the weekly. "I wish they'd take those out for people who already have subscriptions."

Andre looks through the papers to find that his wand isn't there. "My wand didn't show up! That's bunk." Andre throws the papers down. "I-I need my magic wand so I don't have to learn spells anymore."

"Andre, you're always gonna need to know spells." Jerry pipes into the conversation. "Look, if I give you a bike, that doesn't mean you know how to ride it."

"Awesome! I'm getting a bike."

"Look, I know how excited you are about getting your first wand, so until it comes, how about using old black licorice here?" Jerry pulls a wand out of his pocket and holds it.

"Yeah, that looks like something you get out of a cereal box."

"Come on. This is a '77 wand warp feather light. They don't even make these anymore."

"I can see why."

"Look, if you're not gonna take care of it, then I'm not gonna give it to you." Jerry stutters. "It has tremendous sentimental value. This is the wand that helped me get the goblins out of the basement when I was your age. And it's a tremendous backscratcher. See?" Jerry puts the wand on the back of his shirt and starts rubbing it back and forth.

"Cool."

"It's a little dinged up, but..."

"You can see where I filled it in with black nail polish." Theresapoints to a spot on the wand.

"There's a lot of great memories wrapped up in this wand."

"And a lot of stories I'm tired of hearing." Laughter comes fromBeck and Andre as Theresa walks away with a jar of pickles from the storage.

"She said it. We didn't." They stop laughing when Jerry looks at them. Andre suddenly grabs it and runs away.

* * *

Jade is looking at her reflection in the mirror in the lair. She stops messing with her hair and turns to Andre who is playing a video game on his Nintendo DS.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to duplicate myself, and if I look ugly, I don't want to looke twice as ugly." Jade tells him as she walks to the table where they have a bunch of magical items and grabs a wand before heading back to the spot she was in before.

"Well, what are you talking about?" Andre pauses his game and looks at her.

"I'm talking about taking Hayley down and it's gonna take more than one of me to do it." She puts the wand above her as it starts to glow an orange color as she does the spell. "Edgebono Utoosis." She looks as a fake Jade hologram stands beside her.

"Now that's cool!" Andre shouts, throwing his game down on the couch and sitting up right. "I wanna make two of me so I can give myself a wedgie."

"Why would you want to do that?" Jade asks, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Because I wanna see what it feels like, but I wanna get it from someone I trust." As Andre finishes, Beck walks in and sees the two Jades.

"Afternoon, Jade, other Jade." It takes a minute for him to realize that he just saw double. He looks back at them. "You're both clearly up to no good."

"Andre, just help me get ready so it looks like I'm here so I can leave." Jade walks away and Andre jumps up. He runs over to Other Jade and grabs her upper arm. It follows him and he sits it down on the couch. Jade comes back over and compliments her self.

"Wow. I did a great job. I look good." Suddenly, Other Jade barks. Jade groans. "I was thinking about your stupid barking rabbit."

"Yep, it's perfect, because that's what I hear when you talk to me." Beck pronounces.

"Bad girl. No barking." Jade points her finger at Other Jade as she bent down to head level. "Just pout."

"Yeah, I don't see how this could possibly go wrong." Beck says with sarcasm seeping into his voice.

"It'll be fine. The real me is upset with dad which means I pout and give him the silent treatment."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Well, this has to pout for the ten minute sale plus travel time, which shouldn't be a problem, because my pout record is 4 days." Jade's cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers it only to hear Cat's voice ring through.

"Hello."

_"Jade, are you sneaking away or not? The doors are gonna open any minute and Hayley's already in the front."_

"How did she get up in the front?"

_"I don't know but she's telling everybody you shop in pre-teen which I said wasn't a slam, because a lot of their stuff is really, really cute, like my sunflower top that goes with my rainbow socks."_

"I'll be right there." Jade sighs. "Wait, you're not wearing that, are you?"

_"No._" Cat said as she covered up her sunflower top with the lime-green jacket she was wearing. Jade hangs up and turns back to Andre and Beck.

"You really think dad will be fooled with this thing sitting here with that glassy look in it's eye totally disconnected during class?" Beck asked. "Wow. You're right; this could work."

"What if dad asks you to change seats or something?" Andre asked, joining in on the questions.

"I don't know. Cover for me."

"Why would I cover for you?" Andre scoffs.

"Because I'll buy you a brand new pair of sneakers."

"Sold." He says and sits back down on the couch. He grabs his DS and starts playing again.

"Good boy. I'm off to the sale, and mom and dad know nothing about that, right?"

"I'm a size 5!" Andre shouts as Jade walks out the door.

"That's your price?" Beck asked as he walked to the other side of the Other Jade. "A new pair of sneakers?"

"Apparently." Andre shrugs and sits back up. "But the joke's on her. I'm gonna get some new sneakers for doing nothing."

"What are you doing gonna do when 'she' falls over and you have to cover for her with dad?"

"That will never happen."

To prove his point, Beck purposely pushes the Other Jade's shoulder and 'she' falls onto the ground. It statics for a second. "You're right. It'll never happen." Beck sarcastically remarks.

* * *

Cat is standing outside of Surburban Outfitters, waiting for the doors to open and for Jade to arrive. She turns around when she hears someone call her name. "Hi, Cat." Theresa greets her.

"Hi, Jade's mom." Cat greets her with a smile but then panicks. "Oh my gosh! Jade's mom!"

"I know it's weird for a grown up to be here, but since Jade couldn't come, I'm gonna get something for her." Theresa says. "Well, this will be fun. It's a chance for you and me to spend some time together, you know, chill." Cat tries to be polite as Theresa sticks out her tongue a little and does some weird move.

"Why don't you go get us some tappuchinos?" Cat asked, trying to get Theresa to leave. Theresa kindly accepted the offer to go get some and walked away. Moments later, Jade ran up to her.

"Excuse me." She tried to get past a girl that was heading up to Suburban Outfitters. "There you are." She tells Cat, grabbing her by the arm to let her know she was there.

"How did you find me with all these people?"

"I saw your rainbow socks from down the block." Jade pointed behind her before continuing. "Sorry I'm late. It took a while to ditch the family."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job." Cat scoffed. "Your mom's here."

"What?!" Jade shouted.

"Relax. I sent her down the block to get some tappuccinos."

"There's no such thing as a tappuccino." Jade said.

"I know." Cat smirked.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You're becoming like me every day."

"Awe."

"Okay, move." They started to shove people to get to the front. They reached the doors and saw they squished Hayley's cheek against the door. "Nice try, Hayley, but it looks like I got in the front of the line, too."

"Well, I know where the racket is and you don't." Hayley's words come out muffled.

"What's that? You're looking for a racket? Well, I'm looking for a jacket, and I'm gonna get it before you do." Jade looks at the other side of her to see an old lady then turned back to Hayley. "I can't believe you brought your grandma here. She's not gonna help you get in first."

"She's not my grandma. I found her at the park. She's here to block." There's a clamoring and the door opens. Hayley runs to a stand where there's a purse but no jacket. "Wh-where is it?!"Hayley shouts as Jade and Cat run to where she is. "I-it was right here."

She looks to her side to see an employee with their back to her. She taps on her shoulder and the lady turns around. "Excuse me. There was a huge pile of clothes right there. Where is it?"

"Oh. We completely rearranged the store for the sale, because a lot of people sneak in early in hide stuff. It's not really in the spirit of the crazy 10 minute sale."

"Ha!" Jade shouts and Hayley turns to her. "It's anybody's jacket now!" They run away and Theresa comes back in. Cat hides her face in the fluffy pink bag as Theresa walks past her, saying "Cat, I found our tappucinos! It's steamed milk and tap water."

* * *

Andre is still struggling to get the Other Jade up as Beck does nothing but sit and watch him. He stands up and looks at Beck.

"She's too heavy. Can you give me a hand?"

"Why don't you use dad's wand to help move her?"

"I can't find it." Andre sits down and they hear a crack from under. "Either I just found dad's wand or I cracked my butt knuckle?"

"I'm no doctor, but I'm fairly certain there's no such thing as a butt knuckle."

Andre reaches into his pocket and pulls out Jerry's wand. "No! No, no, no, no! Dad's gonna wig out!" Andre shouts as he holds the broken item in his hands. "You know, if I wasn't getting new sneakers, I'd be really freaked out."

"Oh, I'd be really freaked out anyway."

"Beck, will you at least help me prop her up?"

"Sure because she's done so much for me." He stands up and walks away to the three seated desk. Andre hides the wand behind a pillow and eventually gets the Other Jade up just as soon as Jerry walks in. He looks to see Other Jade's body hunched over Andre and his arm is around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Jerry's voice spins him around.

"Dancing. With my sister. Practicing for that new reality show,Dancing With My Sister." He says as he makes his way to the desk and seats Other Jade down.

"Okay, guys," Jerry puts something down in his chair and then faces them. "Before we get started today, I just wanna point out the good example set by your sister." He walks over to them. "She really wanted to go shopping, but instead, she's right here and ready to learn."

"I think we're all gonna learn something real soon." He smirks at the motionless body of Other Jade.

"Jade, I'm very proud of you, so proud that I'm gonna give you permission to miss today's lesson and go to that sale, so go ahead and have fun." He sweeps his arm towards the door. "Seriously, go."

"Uh-oh." Andre says and puts his head down.

"Oh, I get it." Jerry walks toward her. "You need money. I'm sorry." He gets some money and holds it out to Other Jade. "Go ahead, take it. Take it."

"Yeah, Jade, take it." Beck says. Jerry's expression changes to curious as he picks up Jade's arm and drops it, causing it to static and fall down.

"Jade used to the duplication spell and went to the crazy 10 minute sale."

"Wow, looks like she did." Andre turned to him. "This is way worse than me breaking your wand, right?"

"You-hoo!" Jerry shouts. "Jade, wand. Jade, wand. Jade. Ahh!" He shouts and walks out in frustration.

"Wow, he didn't even care about the wand."

"That would have been a good time to tell him I broke his new drill last week." Beck says as they get up and walk to Jerry's chair.

"You broke his drill?" Andre asked as he turned to Beck who had grabbed an envelope.

"I think so. I'll find out when I put the pieces back together."

Andre grabs a long thin brown box and opens it to see his new wand. He gasps. "Check it out. It's my new eWand. Ahh."

"Oh, an eWand. That strap is for safety." Beck points out.

"Good point." He rips it off and throws it over his shoulder. "Now that we've got safety out of the way, let's rock." He accidentally flips it over his shoulder, causing it to fly across the room and hit something metal. "Slippery."

"Wow." Beck says. "They should make something that attatches to the wand so that doesn't happen." He comments.

* * *

Jade is searching through a pile of clothes on the floor when Cat runs over to her. "Jade, hide. Your mom's right behind me."

"What?!" Jade falls into the pile of clothes and Cat covers her whole body with the other clothes. Just as she's covering Jade up, Theresa comes up behind her.

"Cat, there you are. I found our tappuccinos. They're surprisingly delicious." Cat knocks the tappuccinos out ofTheresa 's hands and it makes a huge splash.

"I'm sorry. Let's go tell the manager." Cat grabs Theresa 's arm and starts to walk away but Theresa stops.

"8 minutes left in the crazy 10 minute sale." The same lady from earlier announced over the P.A. "8 minutes."

"Are you kidding me?" Theresa asks. "I've only got 8 minutes to find something for Jade." She starts to look through the pile and Cat grabs a couple clothes and hands them to Theresa .

"This is your size. Go try it on." She shoves it into Theresa and pushes her to the dressing room. Just as she's leaving, Jade comes up, out of breath. "Jade, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Did my mom see me?"

"No. I sent her to the dressing room, but this is our chance. Let's get out of here." Cat starts to pull her away but Jade stops.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I am not leaving without that jacket. I have choked on too many blouses to let Hayley get that jacket."

"Cat!"

"Oh, man, I'm going back in." Jade and Cat do the same routine as earlier as Theresa comes back over.

* * *

"Hey, what else does this thing do?" Andre asks.

"Standard magic stuff." Beck gets up from his seat at the three-seated desk and walks to him, carrying a paper roll. "It, uh, opens portals, disappears objects, levitates things, and...oh my gosh."

"What?"

"It's an MP3 player. It holds a trillion songs."

"No way!" He shouts as the wand glows.

"Oh, and it says here it has eMimic feature. What's that?"

"I think I just found out." Andre is using his wand to sit Other Jade up. "Hey, Jade, why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?"

* * *

Jade is out of the clothes pile now and is standing at the front when Hayley walks over to her and sees her slapping herself as Other Jade is doing.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Oh, I know what you're doing. We must be getting close to the jacket. You're trying to distract me."

"Are you hitting yourself?" One of the wannabees asked. "You've got problems."

"Ooh, good burn." Wannabee #2 replied.

"Thanks. I thought it and then I said it." Suddenly, Jade starts doing a chicken dance.

"Now what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jade asked. "I'm dancing like a chicken.

Hayley scoffs. "I don't know why I try to embarrass you. I mean, you're so good at it yourself." Hayley and her copycat crew walk away and Cat comes back over from looking at some jewelry. Suddenly, Jade starts dancing like an Egyptian.

"Oh. I don't know what's happening."

"I do. You're dancing like an Egyptian."

"Hey, everyone, there's a freak show by the jeans rack." Hayley comments over the P.A.

"Hey, Jade, I think we caught a break. There's some freak show by the jeans. Let's go look." Cat commented as Jade started to dance like something else.

"Cat, those are the jeans. And I'm the freak SHOW!" Jade shouts when she suddenly starts spinning like a tornado. Jade suddenly bumps into the shoe boxes and Cat catches one.

"Size 7. Perfect. Thanks, Jade."

"Help me!" Jade shouts.

Over on the other side, Jerry walks in and walks to Theresa . "Theresa , where's Jade?"

"Jerry, she's with you." Theresa turns to look at him.

"No, she's not. She cut class. I came down here to look for her."

"Well, I haven't seen her." A tornado-like spin passes them and Jerry sees that it's Jade.

"I think I just did." Jerry points to her. "Jade, stop spinning widly out of control and get out over here!"

"I can't!" Jade voice vibrates. "Ahh!" Jade screams as she stops and falls into a softly decorated clothing bin.

"What do you think's going on?" Theresa questioned.

"I think Andre got his new wand."

"I found it!" Jade shouts as she gets up and she's holding a tannish brownish silky jacket and Hayley walks over. "I found the jacket! Hey Hayley, guess what's in my meat hands."

"Give me the jacket! Give it to me." Hayley shouts as she and Jade play tug-a-war with it.

"No."

"Give it-'' Hayley gets it out of Jade's hand and turns around when she bumps into the old lady they saw before the doors opened. The beverage spills all over Hayley. She gasps and covers the spot with the jacket.

"Well," Jade jumps out from the cart. "It looks like the tinklee just became the thinkler."

"Oh. Oh, please. Everybody saw her spill that on me."

"Yeah, but it's on your front." Wannabee #1 states.

"It does look like you went." Wannabee #2 declares.

"But what are you two talking about? I mean, you just saw that." She says but they don't answer. They just say 'ew' and walk away.

"Where are you going? We have the same noses.

"They're gone, Hayley. They left you."

"Okay. Maybe you're right. This has been going on for too long."

"No, it hasn't. I'm just getting good at it. In fact, I think it's time for a little announcement." Jade says and walks over to the P.A. She looks over her shoulder and sees Theresa and Jerry storming over to her with disappointing faces. "OK, I know I'm in trouble but just, like, one second." She grabs the P.A. intercom and says, "Attention shoppers, attention shoppers, Hayley's real name is Gertrude."

The woman appears from around the corner as Jerry and Theresa walk away with Jade. "These sales get crazier and crazier every year."

* * *

Jade walks back into the lair where she sees Beck and Andre sitting next to each other on the couch and Other Jade lying on the floor from the spinning catastrophy.

"Oh, Jade," Andre says. "Dad's looking for you."

"And he found you." Beck adds once Jerry comes in. Jade takes a seat in the chair as Jerry angrily walks over the them.

"Did you get your wand today, Andre?"

"Yeah." He responds, holding the wand out. Jerry harshly snatches it out of his hand.

"Because whatever you were doing to this dummy," He points ot Other Jade and then to Real Jade. "...was happinging to this dummy."

"Oh, that's what the "Mimic" in eMIMIC means."

"I told you we should have read the manual."

"Andre, you know better than to use magic without my permission." Jerry says.

"You're right, dad. You're right. It was pretty bad when I did, but not as bad as Jade using magic to cut class to go to some sale."

"Yes, Andre. Thank you."

He starts to talk to Jade. "And you and I by no means are done talking about this."

"I know, but before we get into it, I think you should know I heard Beck broke your drill."

"Wh-" Beck says but Jerry interupts them.

"My brand new drill?"

"Andre broke your wand." Beck objects.

"Khuh! Did you use magic to break my drill?"

"No."

"You're clear. Go." Beck happily leaves the lair.

"Did you use magic to break my wand?"

"No, I sat on it."

"You're clear. Go." As soon as Andre leaves, he turns to Jade. "And we have a winner."

"Dad, I know you're mad, but I can explain." Jade looks at him. "Hayley has been making me look bad forever and this was a huge chance to get back at her, so I went for it."

"Ah. Revenge." Jerry says as he took a seat in his chair.

"So you do get it?"

"I get it, but let's look at it, shall we? Was revenge worth missing your wizard training? Was it worth having your brother lie for you or-or your best friend lie to your mom down at that store? And speaking of your mother, she's got me trying to make her a tappuccino?"

"So what you're saying is by getting back at Hayley, I was really hurting myself?"

"No, but I like that better."

"So, since I figured that out, I should pick my own punishment, right?"

"Uh, no. Why don't you take my punishment and duplicate it. You're grounded for 1 week."

"Does that mean 2 weeks?"

"Oh! Now it's 4. I love this game." He says before leaving the room. "Good talk, sweetie." As the lair door closes, Other Jade barks.

"Oh, you hush up."

* * *

Jade and Jerry are in the lair, redoing the day before but with Jade learning the lesson. They're down and Jerry is standing at the portal to the wizard world.

"So, I'm glad you learned your lesson."

"Me too."

"Good." He walks away and then turns to her. "Now, um, your mom wants me to take her out dancing, but the big game is on tonight."

"Dad, that sounds like your punishment, not mine."

"Then you see what I'm getting at."

"Oh," Jade says when she finally gets what he's trying to say. "You want me to duplicate you so you can go dancing and watch the game."

"A little."

Jade laughs and little and grabs her wand, pointing it at Jerry. "Well, if you have to punish me, I guess you have to punish me. Edgebono Utoosis."

Seconds later, Jerry looks at his double. "Have her home by 11:00." Other Jerry walks out and Jerry looks at Jade to see she's laughing a little.


End file.
